gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Extreme Mythos
SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Mythos is the latest installment for SNK vs. Capcom series. Gameplay (TO be added...) Mode Select (TO be added..) Character Roster SNK Side Returning from SNK vs. Capcom: SVC CHAOS * Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters XV attire and move-set) * Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters '95 , The King of Fighters XV move-set) * Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) * Geese Howard (Fatal Fury) * Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury 2) * Kim Kaphwan (Fatal Fury 2) * Ryo Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) * Mr.Karate (Art of Fighting) * Genjuro Kibagami (Samurai Shodown 2) * Shiki (Samurai Shodown 64) New Characters * Billy Kane (Fatal Fury) * Darli Dagger (Samurai Shodown 2019) * King of Dinosaurs (The King of Fighters XIV) * Angel (The King of Fighters 2001, The King of Fighters XIV attire and move-set) * Shermie (The King of Fighters 97) * Mudman (World Heroes 2) * Leona (The King of Fighters 96, The King of Fighters XIV attire) * Wolfgang Krauser (Fatal Fury 2) * Zarina (The King of Fighters XIV) * Mickey Rogers (Art of Fighting) Capcom Side Side Returning from SNK vs. Capcom: SVC CHAOS * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter, Street Fighter V attire) * Chun-Li (Street Fighter II) * M. Bison/Vega/Dictator (Street Fighter II, Street Fighter V attire and move-set) * Balrog/M.Bison/Boxer (Street Fighter II, Street Fighter V attire and move-set) * Vega/Balrog/Claw (Street Fighter II, Street Fighter V attire and move-set) * Akuma/Gouki (Super Street Fighter II Turbo) * Hugo (Street Fighter III 2nd Impact) * Tessa/Tabasa (Red Earth/Warzard) * Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers/Vampires, SVC Chaos Incarnation) New Characters * R. Mika (Street Fighter Alpha 3) * Juri Han (Super Street Fighter IV) * Cody Travers (Final Fight) * Laura Matsuda (Street Fighter V) * F.A.N.G (Street Fighter V) * Akira Kazama (Rival Schools: United By Fate) * Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 4 Attire) * Nero (Devil May Cry 4) * Joe Baker (Resident Evil 7: Biohazard) * Ohatsu (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) Boss Characters Mid Boss * Krizallid (New, The King of Fighters 99, Mid Boss) * Kolin (New, Street Fighter V, Mid Boss) * Mars People (Returning, Metal Slug, Mid Boss) * Zero (Returning, Megaman X, Mega Man Zero incarnation, Mid Boss) * Shingo Yabuki (New, The King of Fighters 97, Mid Boss) * Dan Hibiki (Returning, Street Fighter Alpha, Mid Boss, Ultra Street Fighter 4 Moveset) * Iroha (New, Samurai Shodown 6, Mid Boss) * Nilin Cartier-Wells (New, Remember Me, Mid Boss) Sub Boss * Ash Crimson (New, The King of Fighters 2003, Sub Boss) * Rain (New, Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein, Sub Boss) Boss *Nightmare Geese *Shin Akuma Bonus Boss * Athena (Returning, Athena, Bonus Boss) * Asura (New, Asura Wrath, Bonus Boss) DLC Characters SNK Side * Earthquake (Returning, Samurai Shodown) * Kasumi Todo (Returning, Art of Fighting 3) * Tokugawa Yoshitora (New, Samurai Shodown 5) * Tsugumi Sendo (New, Fatal Fury Wild Ambition) * Moriya Minakata (New, Last Blade) * Vanessa (New, The King of Fighters 00) Capcom Side * Guile (Returning, Street Fighter II) * Dalshim (Returning, Street Fighter II) * Toyotomi Hideyoshi (New, Sengoku Basara 2) * Jake Muller (New, Resident Evil 6) * Victor Ortega (New, Saturday Night Slam Masters/Muscle Bomber) * Felicia (New, Darkstalkers/ Vampires) Stages (To be added...) Systems (TO be added...) Trivia (to be added...) Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:SNK